WADING THROUGH QUICKSAND
by Kym Hughes
Summary: Captain James and Molly facing the reality of a military relationship with the fear, separation and the strength needed to make it through.
1. Chapter 1

**WADING THROUGH QUICKSAND**

 **This has been a too long return for these characters. I have been missing their chemistry and don't feel the new characters quite reach my heart as Molly and Bossman's relationship. I have been working on something separate to this and would like to share if I can work out how to add the link when I next update. Thanks again to Tony Grounds and the BBC for this special couple. Please enjoy. xx**

CHAPTER 1

Stretching out her leg slowly she found her target, a warm, long muscled leg slid around to trap her and a strong arm reached and pulled her close. She purred with pleasure, turning her face slowly, warm lips descended. She gasped with their urgency and he went in deep.

Molly wriggled round further so she would have body to body contact with her Bossman. Her hands slid through his thick hair and pulled him down harder. He growled and drew her even closer, difficult to know where they each started as they were so intimately entwined.

Lips moved to caress her ear as she tilted her head for better access. "Good morning my Dawesy." She smiled at his deep sexy drawl. Knowing he was hers meant everyday was a fairytale even the crap ones.

"That's Mrs James to you." He answered by capturing her lips and teasing her mercilessly.

…..

Charles James knew he was his own worst enemy with thoughts like this. On operational duty and remembering erotic thoughts about your wife was not good for your mind, never mind another piece of anatomy. He knew whether he was right beside his wife or thousands of miles apart, his mind was always thinking about when and what they would be doing when they were alone. He had been in love with Molly Dawes James for a long time and he never forgot how lucky he was that she was his.

She was a cheeky imp but he knew everyone fell hard when they met her. She often said the wrong thing and she had her own brand of cockney dialect, but she was loyal, strong and the bravest person he knew. Molly had brought a light back into his life that he had not been aware he had been missing but knew he would be broken if it was ever taken away.

This tour was playing with his mind and he could not get his head in the game. This was so very dangerous as his section needed him focused and ready to lead at all times. His mind had been distracted ever since the last conversation with Molly. He shook his head, got up from his bunk and headed into the ops tent. Work was always a panacea and would be able to help him focus.

This mission was dangerous and he needed to be prepared and prepared again to cover all scenarios. The SAS were leading the mission and he knew Elvis would be focused, but he also knew that Elvis was a risk taker. Fine to take risks with your own safety but two section were his responsibility and he needed to make sure that he brought all of them home safely. This had been his plan on every tour and he was not about to change that now. "James get your head out of your arse and focus." Molly would laugh if she could hear him now as she thought it was funny when alone he had a spoken dialogue with himself.

"Boss. Think you might gonna need to go and see someone?" His stern Captain face only made her laugh even more. At times like this he had not seen the humour and usually threatened to put her on a charge. Briefing at 0500 and he was as prepared as he could be and needed to get his head down as tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

**WADING THROUGH QUICKSAND**

Thank you so much you lovely people for reading and like very many for the reviews we are all missing Molly and Captain James. They are two of my favourite characters and I am so grateful for Tony Grounds for creating them and the BBC for the wonderful production. My IT skills are a bit rubbish and I am not sure how to hyperlink to another story but it is called Her Army and it is not Our Girl but a story that has been in my head and I have started to give these characters a chance to tell their story. I hope you will read and you can find if you head onto Kym Hughes. Thanks again. Xxx

Chapter 2

Molly was worried; the text from Fingers had not been particularly subtle. "What's wrong with the Boss?" Thousand of miles seemed even further when time and phone reception was so poor. It was hard to know when Fingers had sent the text as it would have only sent when he had reception. How to play this?

If she sent a message to Charles saying she was missing him and how were things. His answer would be everything fine and he was missing her more. He did not disclose anything about his state of mind in texts and even on Face time he was pleasantly evasive about operational matters. He was very much the officer in charge and he took on the concerns of his section but he did not reciprocate and always showed a strong leadership role.

Even during their first tour together and he had let it slip that he cared for her, but he never over stepped the line of army regulations. He had at times hurt her feelings when he had been so cold and very much the army officer. He had given her orders and possibly been a little harsher than needed but maybe that was so he did not give any indication that he was in love with her.

Privately he was a very caring, deeply affectionate man and it was plain to see how much he loved his wife. She could try and play it a little more subtle but that was not one of her strong points. "Hey Bossman. Missin u loads. How r 2 section? Miss being on tour with u " She hit send but was not sure when he would receive it and when he could reply.

Molly prepared her kit ready for her new role at Pirbright at the training unit. She just needed to pack things in the corsa, Charles had bought her a BMW when she passed her test and it had taken her stubborn refusal to drive anything so powerful before he had relented and changed to buying her Flossie. The little blue corsa was all she needed to get around. Her phone vibrated.

"Hey gorgeous. Missing you more. The section are fine. Why do you ask? That is a first on tour!. xxxx"

Busted. She should have just come out directly as he always was able to read between the lines and know what was going on. She could never hide anything from him – not even in a text.

"Just missin u all. U were quiet with my news. Not sure what u " Spit it out and get to point. Definitely the better approach for Molly.

"Fait au compli. Will talk it through when we are together. Not the time or the place on " That was her told ever so politely and she could imagine his tough stern look as he was typing his reply.

"Ok. Hear but not " Molly was very dissatisfied by technology, distance and her stubborn, infuriating husband and the bloody army. She threw her phone on the bed and sat down with a sigh. It was not her fault, not something she had gone looking for and she could only follow orders.

…..

Charles James threw his phone on the bunk in exasperation. He did not know how he felt about her news and he was not going to give it thought at the moment as he had a job to do. He needed to find the culprit sending messages to his wife and causing her to worry. Who? Could be any damn one of them as they all were fond of his wife but he would narrow it down. His wrath was something to fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**WADING THROUGH QUICKSAND**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews and for everyone that took the trouble to read. Our Girl on again tonight but missing Molly Dawes and the wonderful spark with Bossman. Hopefully this may help keep the memory alive for a little while.**

 **Chapter 3**

The wind was blowing the tree twigs against the window causing an irritating scratching. Molly could feel the sound go straight through and it was difficult to concentrate on the test paper. If she could get though with a good pass then it would mean she would be on the road to her next promotion and hopefully the teaching role that she wanted.

Never in her life had she thought that she could become a corporal and work at a Territorial Army medical unit. The men and women she could be teaching would come from a variety of roles in civilian life, anything from working in a nail bar that she definitely related to, being a taxi driver, student at college. The medics in the unit had gone on operational tour with the regulars in Iraq and Afghanistan.

The unit Molly could be attached to joined with other units to make a General Hospital, they would be the first line after evacuating the injured from the frontline and the senior staff would be a mixture of NHS personnel and TA medics. They were able to process the injured soldiers and move them further down the train to either be returned fit for the frontline or medivac back to units in Cyprus/ Birmingham for further treatment.

This had been the role she had been hoping would happen as training soldiers to be fully functioning ready for deployment had been a dream. Training the Afghan medics had been something she had enjoyed immensely and Bossman had supported her as he knew she still had a job to do.

This time he had been disappointed that she had gone ahead and put herself forward for this training role when they had both decided on roles in Catterick Garrison where they could live under the same roof, most of the time for the next two years and possibly start the family they had been discussing. Charles had already put a deposit down on a lovely town house in the market town of Richmond. It was a beautiful three bedroom property slightly away from the garrison so they could have that settled time as a working, married couple.

Molly had been annoyed that Charles had put the deposit down on the house as a surprise but it had seemed as if she had no say in their decisions. "It was for us to have time together. Two years married and less than 250 nights sharing the same bed." He was angry and exasperated as he hated being questioned. He was used to being the officer in charge.

"This could be a good opportunity for me." He knew she said the truth but the role at the med centre in Catterick would have given her a settled period and would be an advancement of her career. Her heart would be in the role when she had the benefit of him to come home to every night! Maybe not -knowing his determined wife! Remembering her fierce independence had been one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her. The role at ITC Catterick was not his first choice but it should give him his promotion too and the most important reason waking up next to his wife.

"You make the choice to go to Pirbright when he suggests." Bad move Charles James.

The hurt look she gave him and the tears in her eyes wrenched his gut but he could not take it back. "How could you?" She grabbed Flossie's keys and her phone and slammed the door to emphasise her point.

Molly remembered how angry she had been but she needed to put it out of her mind while she finished the test.

…..

Bossman had missed that name and even more the way she said Boss when they were alone. It usually hit him right where she wanted it and at that moment he could not wait to get her to bed. He had apologised when she had finally got home. Charles had been so worried that she had taken the car as he knew that when her mind was distracted then she made mistakes with her driving. Worry was probably retribution for upsetting her so much.

Molly had been so quiet and had not even told him about the test date. She had shut down letting him know about her working life. She forgave him in some ways as she was loving and shared dinner with him, shared his bed but held something back.

Charles wanted his Dawesy back but he was scared that he had broken something and it could not be fixed. Broken her trust and he hated that he had got it so wrong implying what he had.

"Charlie boy, you are an idiot." Elvis would never let him live it down if he told him. Elvis knew that something was wrong with his best friend but he would never have thought it would be anything to do with his relationship with Molly. They were so right together and Elvis wished he could even have a little of that perfection with Georgie.

How to make it right? Bossman knew he had some work to do and he would solve it, was he not a fully functioning soldier!


End file.
